


Becoming Close

by YariChan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stan Twin Theory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford insiste en llevar a su hermano a una de las tantas fiestas a las que él asiste sin embargo su hermano no se siente del todo cómodo en ellas y decide volver a casa muy molesto pero el mayor tiene formas de hacer que Stanley le perdone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Close

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Este es el primer trabajo que publico en esta pagina asi que espero que os guste. Para poder entenderlo deberíais echarle una ojeada a la teoría del hermano de Stan que circula por Internet y que para mi es bastante real, ahora solo queda que se haga canon.

Stanley P.O.V

Si alguien me preguntase que estaba haciendo una persona como yo en un sitio como este solo podría decir una cosa, Stanford. ¿Por qué el nombre de mi hermano? Muy sencillo, ha sido él quien me ha arrastrado a esta dichosa fiesta después de pasarse todo el día persiguiéndome y rogándome que le acompañara. No me hacia ninguna ilusión el pasarme la noche fuera de casa y en una tonta fiesta cuando podría estar en mi cuarto intentando resolver alguno de los misterios de esta ciudad. Sin embargo aquí estoy, sentado en una mesa completamente solo y contando únicamente con la compañía de un libro que ojeo de tanto en cuando para intentar alejar mi mente de todo ese ruido atronador que es horriblemente molesto para mí.

-En primer lugar no debería haber aceptado venir –Me dije a mi mismo suspirando y levantándome de la mesa para buscar a mi hermano entre el cúmulo de gente que bailaba como si no hubiese un mañana-.

Finalmente pude dar con él. Ahí estaba, apoyado en la máquina de discos y hablando con una chica muy mona la cual no dejaba de reírse de lo que Stanford decía. Sin saber exactamente porque una sensación desagradable me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Suspiré y abracé el libro contra mi pecho para relajarme. ¿Qué narices me pasaba? Era mi hermano, el mismo de siempre, intentando….bueno, no daré detalles. Sin muchos ánimos me acerque a “la parejita” y sin una pizca de remordimientos interrumpí su conversación agarrando a mi hermano del hombro y dándole la vuelta para que me mirase.

-¿¡Stanley no ves que estoy ocupado!? –Stanford me gritó de forma desagradable, cosa que me molesto, me esperaba un –Hola. ¿Te lo pasas bien?- O algo así…-.

-Perdone usted por interrumpir sus intentos de ligue pero venía a buscarte para que volviésemos a casa, mañana me dijiste que iríamos pronto a investigar aquellas pisadas tan raras así que no podemos irnos a dormir muy tarde –Le conteste intentando mantener un tono serio y cordial para que no se notasen mis ganas de alejarlo de aquella mujer-.

-Oh si…Claro…La…Investigación –Susurró mi hermano arrastrando cada una de las palabras y mirándome algo nervioso –Es que verás yo planeo quedarme un buen rato más, no me apetece dejar a esta señorita sola en un ambiente como este, si quieres vete tú a casa y ya llegare yo cuando sea.

Después de esa pequeña conversación Stanford volvió a darse la vuelta y dejó a la jovencita agarrarse a su brazo mientras le comentaba algo que sinceramente me importaba lo mismo que el vuelo de una mosca. Cabreado y decepcionado salí del local sin mirar atrás ni una vez, aunque algo dentro de mí deseaba que él saliese detrás de mí y me pidiese perdón, pero esas cosas solo pasan en las películas ¿Verdad?

Caminé solo a casa cabizbajo y ni si quiera sé cuánto tiempo tarde en llegar pero eso no me importaba. Subí hasta mi habitación y me acosté en la cama sin cambiarme de ropa tapándome con la manta completamente y perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sin embargo para cuando me quise dar cuenta numerosas lágrimas caían desde mis ojos hasta chocar con la almohada. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Stanley P.O.V End

Stanford se encontraba aun en la fiesta acompañado de aquella chica tan mona y que le reía todas las gracias, tenía la sensación de que esa noche triunfaría y  por fin podría callar las burlas de todos esos que decían que nunca se iba a comer una rosca. Pero pese a estar pasándoselo muy bien su mente no podía dejar de pensar en la expresión de su hermano, parecía tan triste y decepcionado y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada así que intentando no sonar demasiado descortés Stanford se despidió de la muchacha saliendo rápidamente del local con camino a su casa. Necesitaba ver a Stanley y pedirle disculpas por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar, él solo quería que su hermano lo pasase bien pero no había sido buena idea llevarle a una fiesta llena de gente desconocida y dejarle abandonado en una mesa, definitivamente no.

Cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos llego hasta su casa, miro hacia arriba y pudo observar todas las luces apagadas, por supuesto, Stanley estaría ya durmiendo y seguramente muy enfadado. Entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se paró delante de la puerta de su hermano mirándola como si fuese el objeto más interesante del mundo y algo temeroso acerco su mano al pomo abriéndola y sorprendiéndose de que no estuviera cerrada. Pasó y cerró la puerta tras de sí intentando vislumbrar la figura de su hermano en la oscuridad y ayudándose de la luz de la luna que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas. Sin embargo no vio a su hermano pero si a un bulto envuelto en mantas en la cama y sonriendo levemente se acercó hasta sentarse en la esquina inferior.

-Stanley—Susurro el hombre suavemente—Venga que sé que estás ahí, sal anda.

Desgraciadamente Stanford solo recibió un sepulcral silencio como respuesta a su petición.

-Oye yo…Lo siento de verdad—Dijo suspirando el chico—No estuvo bien que te convenciese para llevarte a la fiesta y luego dejarte ahí solo y además olvidar lo de mañana y el cómo te trate cundo viniste a hablarme tampoco estuvo bien y entenderé que no me quieras perdonar pero me gustaría que supieses que lo siento hermano…

El joven se levantó de la cama de su hermano dando una última mirada a las mantas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando sintió como una mano le agarraba por el pantalón y sonrió internamente. Giró sobre sí mismo y ahí estaba Stanley, mirándole sin las gafas y restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

-Eres un imbécil—Le dijo con un tono de enfado mirándole fijamente y sin soltarle del pantalón—Pero eres mi hermano imbécil.

Al decir eso último en la cara del mayor surgió una bonita sonrisa que hicieron al más joven acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Eso significa qué me perdonas?—Preguntó Stanford con una gran sonrisa y agarrando a su hermano de los hombros con cuidado-.

-Te perdono—Contestó Stanley abrazando a su hermano con mucho cariño-.

Ambos hermanos continuaron abrazados unos minutos más, iluminados solamente por el brillo de la luna llena, al separarse se miraron a los ojos y sin saber porque comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y más hasta que la distancia entra sus labios desapareció para dejar paso al amor y la pasión de un beso que ambos deseaban desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Stan pasó sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de su hermano para acercárselo más pero sin separar sus labios ni un milímetro. Desgraciadamente hay algo llamado oxígeno necesario para vivir por lo que tuvieron que separarse para poder tomar aire de nuevo, una vez hubieron normalizado sus respiraciones se miraron tímidamente y con las caras rojas como tomates.

-Esto…yo…Stan…Stanford…No quería o sea yo sí que quería di...digo…—Balbuceaba el mayor de los gemelos muy sonrojado y nervioso sin poder ordenar las palabras en su cabeza de forma coherente-.

-Adorable—Susurró Stanford antes de volver a agarrar a su hermano de las mejillas y plantarle otro beso, esta vez cargado de deseo, del deseo que ambos hermanos se tenían.

Poco a poco Stanford comenzó a recostar a Stanley en la cama quedando el encima. El mayor aprovecho su posición para pasar los brazos por el cuello del otro y así profundizar el beso que en un momento se convirtió en una lucha de lenguas, una que Stanley perdió a los pocos minutos pues su hermano aprovecho su distracción para meter sus frías manos bajo su camisa haciéndole soltar un suave gemido que fue callado por la boca de Stanford. Pero no se conformaba con probar la boca de su hermano, él quería a Stanley entero y eso es lo que tendría. Se alejó de los, ahora hinchados, labios de su hermano y paso a mordisquear su cuello y oreja aun sin sacar sus manos de la camiseta del mayor, las cuales estaban acariciando el torso de Stanley como si no hubiese un mañana y además también aprovechaba para pellizcar sus pezones con suavidad y evitando hacerle daño. Ante todas esas cosas Stanley solo podía gemir.

Stanford sonrió al escuchar los gemidos de Stanley y decidió pasar a la segunda base, se separó de su hermano desprendiéndose de su camisa mirando de reojo al mayor pidiéndole que hiciese lo mismo, cosa que obedeció sin rechistar. Stanford volvió a la cama y agarro las manos de su hermano con una de las suyas y uso la otra para acariciar el creciente bulto que tenía en los pantalones.

-Pues parece que no lo hago nada mal—Dijo Stanford con una sonrisa pícara moviendo su mano por encima de la tela y sin despegar los ojos de las sonrojadas mejillas de su igual— ¿No crees hermanito?

-¡Ca…Cállate!—Le contesto el mayor cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias de su hermano—Pe…Pero no se te ocurra parar…--Susurró eso ultimo sin mirar a su hermano-.

-Creo que no te he oído bien Stanley ¿Podrías repetirlo? –Pidió Stanford burlonamente-.

-¡Me niego a repetirlo! –Grito el joven de gafas sonrojándose más aún, si eso era posible-.

-Oh vaya, menuda pena entonces –Suspiro Stanford con “tristeza” apartándose el cuerpo de su hermano-.

-Espera Stan…Ford…—Susurró el chico mirándole con los ojos cristalizados temiendo que su hermano fuese a irse de verdad en ese momento—No…no me dejes así…

-Ni aunque me pagaran—Contestó el más joven volviendo a morder el cuello del mayor asegurándose de dejar unas marcas visibles-.

Con un movimiento rápido Stanford dejó a Stanley boca abajo en la cama, el mayor entendió el mensaje y levanto su cadera para que fuese más sencillo para su hermano e intento relajarse para que fuese lo menos doloroso para él, aunque sabía que le dolería y que posiblemente mañana no iba a poder sentarse, pero valdría la pena. Sintió el peso de su hermano sobre su espalda y como su pene intentaba abrirse paso en su interior. Dolía mucho más de lo que Stanley se imaginaba y tuvo que agarrar la almohada y abrazarla contra su cara para intentar acallar sus gemidos de dolor, pero aun así estos fueron oídos por el más joven que intento salir del interior de su hermano el cual se lo impidió empujando sus propias caderas contra el para profundizar la penetración por lo que Stanford entendió que su hermano estaba más que bien así que empezó con las embestidas agarrándose de su cadera. Las primeras eran muy suaves y cuidadosas pero a medida que avanzaban y el número de gemidos aumentaba de forma considerable las embestidas de Stanford lo hacían igual. De vez en cuando también dejaba caer alguna que otra nalgada cosa que a Stanley le volvía loco, aunque no lo reconociese.

En una de esas embestidas Stanford llego al punto G de Stanley provocando que una sensación placentera, muy placentera, recorriese a su hermano desde una a punta a otra de cuerpo, eso ocasiono la contracción de su entrada y que esta apretase más el miembro de Stanford el cual no puedo aguantar mucho más y finalmente se corrió en el interior de su hermano, el cual al sentir el calor del semen de Stanford termino por correrse sobre las sabanas de la cama sin más opción.

Stanley se dejó caer en la cama y pronto sintió el peso de su hermano en su espalda, ambos jadeantes, sudados y sonrojados. Pero sobretodo unidos como no lo habían estado nunca.

 


End file.
